<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobby's Place by Stonenumber1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601214">Bobby's Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonenumber1/pseuds/Stonenumber1'>Stonenumber1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Based on s15e13, Bobby POV, Gen, Kid Fic, Small angry Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonenumber1/pseuds/Stonenumber1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if one of your friends dropped two kids in your lap, neither of whom speak, as he tore off on a hare-brained scheme? Yeah, Bobby doesn't much know either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobby's Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Background: </p><p>John was not a mechanic in this universe, he ran a family store and took business classes at a junior college. He still became a marine (he was drafted and chose the marines - I know this isn't how the draft works but I guess it is in this universe :) ).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby looked out the window, waiting for the sound of a ’69 Chevy engine and somewhat dreading the conversation that would follow. John Winchester had called yesterday and told him about some hair-brained scheme to modernize hunters. He had been thinking of all the ways this new idea could backfire; the government could get involved and put all the hunters in jail, or even worse, a monster could get a list of the hunters and a lot of people could get hurt. That's not even mentioning the panic if the general people got a whiff of the supernatural. </p><p>He looked up, hearing the tell-tale rumble of the engine in the distance. As he heard the sound grow louder, his mind filled with all the reasons he should have run from this meeting. Surely John could have found a better babysitter to offload his kids with. He thought, ‘I mean, me with kids? I suppose Karen and I always meant… well I guess I'm doing it for her, then. She thought I’d be a good dad, for some reason or other.’ And then there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Waiting on the other side was an interesting picture: John, with a stubborn tilt to his chin (no surprise there), holding an infant messily wrapped in a blanket and with a watchful toddler at his side. “Hello Bobby. These are my boys, Samuel, and Dean,” with respective nods to the infant and toddler. “Boys, this is your Uncle Bobby. He’s going to be watching you for a bit while I take care of some things.” The toddler’s eyes seemed to burn with distrust as he sidled closer to his father.  </p><p>Bobby sighed and thought, ‘Fantastic. Is the man just now telling his kids they‘lol be staying with a stranger?’ Bobby pasted on an attempt at a welcoming smile. The toddler edged further away. “Hello John. I have a room set up for your boys.  How old are they?”</p><p>“Dean is five and Sam turns one in May. Don’t expect Dean to talk much to you, but he likes to help out around the house and he can help you take care of Samuel.” Dean’s eyes flicked to the infant as his father paused. “I’ll come visit when I can, but, Bobby, what I’ve got here, it could change everything.”</p><p>“What you’ve got here is a family you’re letting slip through your fingers as you chase after a pipe dream,” Bobby snapped back.</p><p>John’s face closed off. “That’s your opinion. Just think about it, a company to support hunters. We could get intel to our people in time, give them the firepower they need, get’em back up. People don’t need to die. And if we get the feds involved, we protect our people from jail too. Just think about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, or maybe you’ll just expose the community to the wrong people and what we already have falls apart. And what about you, is this dream more important to you than your family?” Bobby ran his hand down his face. “Just, think about it, all right? I’m not saying I won’t watch your kids, of course I will. I want them to have somewhere to live. Heaven knows where you’ll be staying." He sighed, "You know you can always stay here with your kids too. Idjit.”</p><p>John grimaced, “Maybe some day Bobby, but not today. I have to do this.” He turned to Bobby, dumped the sleeping baby in his arms with an incredulous look turned on him from Bobby. John then turned to Dean and said, “Dean, you’ll be safe with Bobby. You keep an eye on Sammy, you hear? You and your brother be good for your uncle, now. I’ll be seeing you,” and turned and headed back towards the Impala. </p><p>Bobby looked toward Dean and noticed heavy tear tracks down his face. One side of Bobby’s mouth dropped, noticing the boy’s misery. The other side of his mouth followed as the reality dawned that he was now responsible for two little people wholly dependent on him. He sighed again. Dean’s eyes continued to trace the horizon long after all traces of the Impala had disappeared. Bobby didn’t really know what to do either, so he just stood there with him. Eventually, he grumbled, “Hey, kid, the mosquitos are gonna start eating you alive pretty soon. Come on inside. I got a bed for you and your brother.” He heard another sniffle, and Dean shuffled gamely back inside. </p><p>Bobby wasn’t sure how, but somehow both kids were fed, wearing what looked like pajamas, and had their teeth brushed. He was pretty sure he was only directly responsible for the feeding portion of the getting ready, as it seemed as though Dean would just lead Samuel wherever Bobby wanted them to go and help his little brother do whatever he needed to get ready. Whenever Bobby tried to help, he got a tiny glare directed at him, and Dean would push the baby who was barely walking behind his back away from Bobby. He wasn’t sure if that was what kids were supposed to do at that age, he was just grateful they were self-sufficient and pushed it to the back of his mind as a question for another day.  </p><p>As he closed the door to their room as the boys fell asleep, he saw Dean holding Sam’s hand firmly in his and switching places so he would be by the door. Yeah, definitely a question for another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be clear, Dean is not a toddler (he's 5) but Bobby is not the best at judging kid's ages. I am so very amused at the idea of Bobby raising kids. He would be amazing because he cares, but yet... I remain amused.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>